


Halfa Of A Different Breed

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2020 [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Boy be getting shrunk, Gen, Phic phight 2020, Team Ghost, Tiny Terror, ghost au, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: Mythical creatures exist, at least according to Maddie and Jack Fenton. Danny didn't think so at all in any capacity, at least that's what he told himself... but we all know how this goes, and suddenly being only a few inches tall was not how he imagined he'd find his parents were right.Prompt for Phic phight 2020
Series: Phic Phight 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685026
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Phic Phight!





	Halfa Of A Different Breed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 for the Phight! this one was a wee bit too fun to write for me so enjoy this long one shot ^^ 
> 
> Please R&R

**Halfa of a different breed**

** Blueoatmeal / Blueperceptor **

  
  


** AO3: Blueoatmeal, FFN: Blue Oatmeal **

  
  
  


** •  ** **Borrowers -- Everything is the same except ghosts are all fairy-sized. An ex-human would be about an inch tall for every foot tall they were in life**

  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-

  
  


Danny Fenton was a teen who came from an odd family. Well, a lot of kids would probably say they came from a family that was a little off beat, but for Danny, it was amplified tenfold.

  
  


Embarrassing eccentric, and overprotective parents? Check that box times a million, right down to the weird smelling herbs his mother would smear on his clothes and skin if she thought he was 'possessed' by some kind of fairy or nymph or ghost, or well anything else that came from the land of the supernatural.

  
  


His parents, as much as they were publicly known as mad scientist inventors to the town or well, really anyone outside of the Fenton family themselves, those within, actually worked up the courage to talk to one of the odd looking people or were friends of the tight knit clan knew the truth behind the eccentric inventions and odd collection of items or 'weapons' they carried.

  
  


Danny Fenton's parents were cryptozoologists. Or really, more accurately, hunters of weird and unnatural creatures... And of course, being the boisterous and extroverted man that his father was, he was all too happy to spew his nonsense to anyone that would give him the time of day, though most people passed it off as a quirk of the man.

  
  


His father was like the real world Loony Lovegood from those Harry Potter books...

  
  


Danny himself hated anything that couldn't be explained to some degree with science, magic of course being one of those things (though his parents would argue that they were perfectly scientifically possible) Danny himself preferred to look up to the sky instead of down at the ground.

  
  


Crystals and rock patterns from earth held little interest to him, and he certainly did not believe them to be the work of fae or demons or... well whatever other nonsense his parents were into that month.

  
  


Yet he couldn't deny the brilliance of his parents, and the inventions that they had created to this day. So when his friends convinced him one day to sneak into the lab to see some of their latest projects, and tech they were working on, Courtesy of Tucker, and to see what kind of black magic they had been trifling with, courtesy of Sam, who was Danny to deny them.

  
  


After all, they had been greatly excited about something down there but refused to say what it was they were working on, and Danny, being the curious teenager that he was, seemed all too keen to take a peak.

  
  


The lab in his basement always had an odd feel to it. It was cold and drafty if you stood on a certain tile, and you would move two feet over only to be suddenly blasted with heat. There always seemed to be an odd pressure or presence here as well, like breathing in a sauna.

  
  


Jazz always argued it was his mind playing tricks on him, getting too filled with his parents' nonsense, and while he agreed, he couldn't help but wonder.

  
  


"Danny come here! Look at this!" Sam suddenly exclaimed from the back of the lab. Curious, Danny moved to examine what she was pointing at.

  
  


A ring of mushrooms planted with terracotta pots and rocks with runic symbols painted on them in between sat innocently in the back of the lab. What do you think this is for?" Danny asked her as he examined the closest purplish mushroom.

  
  


"It's a fairy ring I think... Maybe they're trying to summon something with it?" Sam responded with a hum.

  
  


"You think so?"Danny chuckled imagining his parents dancing around this thing like crazed cultists or something. With a smirk, he stepped past the rune shrooms "Should dance a jig and summon a leprechaun?"

  
  


"Danny don't. You'll piss off a fae or something." Sam chastised.

  
  


The youngest Fenton scoffed "That's fine, What's the worst they can do?"

  
  


As if in response to the blatant mocking as well as the combined bad luck of the trio of teens, a blue-green burst of energy fired off from something Tucker was playing with. A rueful "Oops" was the last thing Danny heard before his world went alight with pain.

  
  


Thankfully, mercifully, it only lasted a moment in reality, though to Danny, it was a moment too long. The feeling stretched on feeling like agonizing hours as he was blasted with whatever thing Tucker had set off. Danny's body lit like a flame feeling as though he was being shoved into a tube and stretched before the remnants were burned to an electrified crisp. The runes on the rocks glowed bright gold while the mushrooms lit a bright blue.

  
  


The rainbow of colours would have been quite pretty if not for the fact that it was potentially killing their friend. Sam was pretty sure that scream would be haunting her forever...

  
  


When the lights faded Danny was nowhere to be seen, or at least at first...

  
  


Slowly the smokey essence condensed and changed from what appeared to be a foxfire into a small shape hardly over five inches tall. Sam rushed forward Tucker sliding into place beside her, both with wide eyes as they stared down at what had become of their friend.

  
  


"We shrunk him!?" Tucker exclaimed sorrowfully, though upon closer inspection something else caught the teen's eye. "And scared him to the point his hair turned white? Or... is that even Danny anymore?"

  
  


Sam turned, grabbed a pencil and came back to poke the tiny form with the eraser. It groaned in turn, voice echoing slightly but the tone was distinctly Danny.

  
  


Bright green eyes shining like emeralds blinked open, unfocused at first before widening in fear and scrambling away from the pencil. "S-Sam Tuck? Why are you guys s-so huge, or... no why am I small?" he whimpered out upon seeing the pencil.

  
  


"Dude! That really you? I think those Fae things cursed you for making fun of them!" Tucker said biting his lip "Sam! Can you fix him? Use your voodoo or something!"

  
  


"What makes you think I know how to fix this?" Sam exclaimed thrusting her hand out towards Danny causing the tiny teen to flinch away from the action. "It looks more like we turned him into a fae himself"

  
  


"W-What do you mean?" Danny asked nervously, standing on shaking legs and looking over his clothes and back. No wings at least...The last thing he wanted right now was Dash Baxtor's 'Fairy boy' comments to have merit.

  
  


Tucker pulled over a piece of sheet metal to act as a mirror and Danny examined himself, almost passing out again at what he'd seen.

  
  


White hair like snow, and bright glowing green eyes, pale green flecks smattered his face like freckles, and his tongue and inside of his mouth had changed to the same emerald lime of his eyes. His ears were more tapered and elongated giving him a very elfish appearance.

  
  


"Guys! This is awful! If my parents find me..." he shivers as he trails off with a shiver. He was not about to cry in fear of his parents in front of his friends...

  
  


"Maybe we can hide him?" Tucker suggested.

  
  


"And when they come looking for me? Then what?! They'll call the cops to look and then I'll be considered dead an-" he was cut off as his body seemed to begin to melt and evaporate into smoke. Instantly the fear in the room spiked. how Danny could sense that he had no idea, but he did. The wispy blue green smoke swirled and blew in a nonexistent wind, expanding and multiplying until suddenly it solidified.

  
  


Danny Fenton was back. Full sized and human looking Danny Fenton.

  
  


His friends lunged at him, almost knocking over a pot in the process as they did, hugging him tightly. "Was that it? Did You learn a lesson of some kind?" Sam asked once she could trust her voice again.

  
  


"I guess? I mean I don't even know what happened to cause that whole .... thing..." Danny frowned deeply. As much as he wanted to call it a dream, a hallucinogen from the 'magic' mushrooms in the circle, he knew this whole thing was real.

  
  


After things had finally settled and they made it look as if there had never been another person in the lab besides the elder Fenton's. The three resolved to keep the incident to themselves. The last thing Danny wanted was to be forced to go to school with some sort of nasty smelling poly juice potion smeared all over his body because his parents deemed him to have supernatural issues.

  
  


Danny, for the most part, had assumed that this was only a one time issue, that was until it happened once more trapping him under his duvet, only for him to grow large again and eject onto the floor. After that, it seemed to happen randomly throughout the day.

  
  


A week after the incident though, he started hearing things. There were odd noises or flashes of colour, or even sometimes if the room was dark he would see small glowing eyes at the school, library, Nasty burger and well, everywhere. His friends never noticed but he always did, and it was driving him crazy. He was even noticing himself being drawn to them...

  
  


Today though he was alone in the park trying to clear his head from the odd noises and other strange anomalies he'd been noticing ever since the 'magic mushroom' incident. it wasn't terribly late but the sun had already disappeared, allowing the first speckling of stars to poke through the sky.

  
  


Danny sighed as he let his feet take them where they may, and before he knew it he'd found himself off the path a bit staring at the small pond that housed a few fish and ducks, and other amphibious creatures that enjoy the park.

  
  


Danny stared into the water, ideally watching a large orange fish swim closer to him. He smiled at it before his eyes snapped their focus to his reflection. he still couldn't get that other image of himself out of his head… the glowing eyes especially…

  
  


He had himself convinced that the eyes he keeps seeing randomly throughout the town were the result of the mental scarring from that collective hallucination… though the more he stared at his reflection now in the calm water of the pond surface the more easily he could see that image…

  
  


Suddenly it happened.

  
  


That feeling of weightlessness of melting and turning to a gas before freezing into a solid once again. Danny let out a yelp of fear as he suddenly found himself high over the water of the pond, falling down towards the large orange fish he was watching earlier.

  
  


His scream was cut short as he hit the water with a splash. He forced his eyes open just in time to frantically swim out of the way of the orange fish coming towards him. his eyes widened and he spastically swam towards the surface, just breaching into the open air as his lungs began to scream at him.

  
  


He let out a yelp, the orange fish spun around, much more agile in the water then the terrified teen, and lunged again at him, mouth agape. Danny tried to dodge the stupid maceral but its lips caught around his leg.

  
  


He was briefly reminded when he was a kid and would always love to stick his fingers in the pond to get the fish to come to the surface in hopes of getting the 'fish kisses' as they tried to eat his fingers. He desperately wished now that he was normal size not barely the side of his hand.

  
  


The fish dragged him under, and Danny found himself accidentally inhaling some of the water before the fish decided it didn't like his flavour and spat him back out. Rude really, but he was nonetheless thankful for the reprieve. he hauled himself on the bank of the pond and onto the grass before face planting into it.

  
  


"This sucks…" He wheezed out.

  
  


"Well yeah, you're supposed to try to ride the fish, not be its dinner! You're playing with it all wrong."

  
  


Danny jolted at the new voice rolling over and landing on his butt to look at who was speaking to him. What he saw was not what he expected in the least. The person, if he could even really call them that, was a child, green-tinted skin green shining eyes much like his own and green hair, he looked like he would easily blend into the surrounding underbrush. A black bandana was around his neck with a skull and crossbones.

  
  


"What's wrong? Do I still got crud on my face?" The kid wined and franticly began rubbing his face. "Did I get it?" he blinks questioningly at Danny, green eyes shining bright like glowing emeralds in the dark.

  
  


"What…" Danny trailed off unsure what to think. this couldn't be real. a tiny child in the park a few inches tall more concerned with leftovers on his face then seeing him, like this was somehow normal?

  
  


"Ah right… Ahem… You stand before the great captain Youngblood! and this is my lagoon! I can see you've already met my first mate Nasty nibbler, the fiercest whale in the whoooooole park!" The kid said dramatically striking a pose and pulling a twig from his belt as if it were a sword to point to the sky before he turned to the lake as he finished his spiel.

  
  


"Captain Youngblood huh?" Danny blinked. Sure, why not a kid playing pretend was the most normal thing right now anyway, and at this point, he was willing to roll with whatever absurdities came his way.

  
  


"Just Capitan is fine," the kid beamed, puffing out his chest as proof that he was happy Danny was going along with whatever game the kid was playing.

  
  


“Sure, um-” Whatever Danny was going to say was cut abruptly by the kid suddenly grabbing his arm and dragging him into a nearby bush.

  
  


“Human!” He hissed, pressing a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

  
  


“I-” The kid's glare was as cold as ice for a second before it melted into a pout.

  
  


“If they hear you then we can’t mess with them,” the kid said with a grin. “I like messing with the bigger humans more than anything..” He snickered. Suddenly the kid’s form melted into green mist and it shot forward settling on the passerby’s shoes, a hand solidified out of the smoke and it pulled at the shoelaces, getting them to come undone and falling loose before the mist absorbed the arm once again. The green smoke zipped away from the human and came back forming the kid once again beside him snickering madly.

  
  


As expected the walker stood atop his shoelaces and fell forward with a yelp, right into the pond Danny had been struggling in earlier. Danny ignored the man however finding he could only stare at the kid. The mist! This kid could do a mist thing! Danny had seen that happen to his body now a number of times and thus far it was only at times when he was changing forms.

  
  


So maybe… “Can you show me how to do that?” Danny asked, blinking hopefully at the kid.

  
  


“Wait you don’t know? I thought it was the first thing nymphs learn? Oh well…” Captain shrugged. “Though if I do… We can prank the humans together then!” he chirped excitedly. Youngblood nods to himself before grabbing his arm and misting up again. “Come on I’ll take you to my lair!”

  
  


And with that, the teen’s world was bathed in green as the mist floated away before heading up and away and settling in a small enclave behind a hotdog cart. Strangely Danny had been able to track their movements and if asked to could probably retrace the path, even though the whole thing only took a few seconds to cross the park.

  
  


When they solidified Danny had to shake his head to clear it as his brain tried to orient itself. “Nymph? You said Nymph right?” He managed out after a moment.

  
  


“Well yeah duh… What did you think you were? Oh! I get it you’re a new youngling, right? Not used to exposing your soul?!” The kid nodded to himself. “This is perfect! You can be the first real member of my crew!”

  
  


Danny blinked unsure how to respond to that. The kid was extremely eager to have company, that much was clear… but nymph? This was a supernatural being? Did that make him an evil kid? His parents had often said that nymphs and fae were nothing more than evil unfeeling beings that only wanted to cause harm to humans.

  
  


Well okay, this kid wanted to cause mayhem, but really, making one guy fall in the pond was hardly the world ending nonsense his parents would often tote. Still though… he needed information about what… whatever this supernatural stuff was, and then he can figure out how to fix it. Maybe this could be a good thing?

  
  


“So messing with humans, pranking them and stuff? I can think of a few that we can use for practice.” Danny mused instantly, Dash Baxter coming to mind. “But before that what all can you tell me about… this stuff…”

  
  


And thankfully it didn’t take much prodding to get the kid talking. The nymphs, the creature he had been turned into apparently, were the sounds and flashes of colour he’d been seeing. Apparently, humans normally can’t see them unless they're in a solid form, as they were now, though this was their default state. Even then if a human were to catch them but not be looking for them specifically, the human’s mind would play tricks and see them as something else often as a mouse or rat. Occasionally if a human was attuned enough, they could even see the mist that they use to travel from place to place for what it was and not the foxfire it was often mistaken for.

  
  


The creatures hid in with humans, stealing, or as the pint sized Captain put it, “Borrowing without an intent to return.” They would take things that were lying about and make use of them in some way or another. Be it something that a particular creature wanted to hoard, (apparently there was a nymph who loved to take cardboard to hoard) or something to eat, or even stuff that would just be considered useful, these little guys were to blame.

  
  


And according to the child one before him, most of the nymphs did enjoy messing with the humans to some degree, knowing full well that when someone put something down if a nymph could move it without being noticed it drove the humans mad, and was even a game of sorts to the nymphs.

  
  


They were often mistaken for ghosts or other creatures, depending on how they can manipulate things in the environment. A mist jump from place to place could leave behind a cold spot or warm spot, or even make electronics mess up, depending on the elemental association, and the nymphs themselves would never stay long enough to be heard or seen, but long enough to play with whatever device had captured their interest.

  
  


“Yep! And you just gotta make sure that whatever you borrow outright shouldn’t be too noticeable. The last thing you want is to lead a human back to your den or a lair and have ‘em realize we’ve been there all along messing with ‘em ya know? It’s one thing if they think they see ‘mice’ running around, but it’s another thing entirely if they knew we were really still around, ya know?” The kid said with a firm nod.

  
  


“Wait what do you mean by that?” Danny asked, nibbling on his bit of hotdog the kid had ‘borrowed’ from the vendor just a bit ahead of them. Danny was almost afraid to ask, It was already a lot to take in…

  
  


“The big burn?” The kid asked, looking at Danny like he had three heads.

  
  


“Sure? Tell me about that.” Danny encouraged.

  
  


Captain Youngblood pouted and gave a small huff in annoyance. “I’m tired of playing teacher, can we do something else?”

  
  


“After… just tell me this last thing?”

  
  


“Ugh,” the kid groaned in turn. “There was a group of humans that found a nymph den and found a way to track us down and wiped almost all of us out…. Now can we do pirates?”

  
  


Danny frowned at the kid’s whining tone, but before he could respond a blue mist wafted in, smoothly traversing over the ground and darting over a stick before entering the small crack in the rock they were hiding in.

  
  


“Yo Chuck! I- eh who’s the freshie?” A female with a high blue ponytail, and light aqua skin, and bright green eyes solidified before them.

  
  


The kid, Chuck apparently, grinned brightly. “Aye! This here is my newest crew member! Deckhand…. Er, ah… What was your name again?” the kid whispered to the older male, while the female before them scoffed.

  
  


“Danny” came out in a flat response.

  
  


“Really? Lame. ya gotta think up something cool to be a pirate! Like this here is-”

  
  


“Ember, ignore the random ranks and titles he spews out, they change daily.” the girl says, interrupting the speel, as she begins to size him up. “Though you should think up a ‘stage name’ ya know? Something that fits with your motif,” she gestured vaguely to him.

“My what?” Danny blinks not sure what she was talking about.

  
  


“Ya know, everyone has a thing they like? The brat likes to hang out by the lake so he’s ‘Captain’, I like messing with heaters and fireplaces, stoves and stuff, and I like listening and singing along to ‘hot tracks’ so I’m Ember, get it baby bop?”

  
  


“O-Oh… alright… um… I like space? Stars and planets and constellations…” A bright smile flashed on his lips and his eyes glowed brightly.

  
  


“Huh, Didn’t peg ya for a nerd…” Ember smirked. “Though at the same time looking at you, I’m not surprised.”

  
  


“Maybe something like Orian? or...Polaris?” Danny mused.

  
  


“Little Dipper, then we can call you dipstick.” Ember piped up interrupting his roaming thoughts, with her snickering laughter.

  
  


“Uranus!” Captain added in laughing just as loud.

  
  


“Okay fine. I get it. I suck at naming.” Danny pouted eyes glowing brighter as his emotions grew, hair suddenly moving around on his head from an imaginary wind.

  
  


“Hey, not bad dipstick. Keep that stuff up you could make the humans think you’re a ghost or something.” Ember mused tilting her head examining him again.

  
  


“A ghost? Huh, What about Phantom?” Danny offered. Somehow the name felt right.

  
  


He still could hardly believe all of this was real. Tiny creatures just under their noses, ‘hunting’ for human items to use in their own ways, creating a distraction at one end of the house to draw the attention of the humans, while another would work their way through the cupboards to get food, or whatever else was needed for their lives...

  
  


“Deckhand Danny the Phantom!” Captain chirped excitedly, earning a large smirk from Ember.

  
  


Before the girl was able to respond a beeping noise sounded from just outside their hiding place. Instantly the other two went stiff, and ridged, pointed ears flick and swivel as they both look worried.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Danny asked.

  
  


“Those hunter humans are coming again,” Ember growled, hair flaring up as if sucked up by a vacuum. “We gotta be careful when we leave, they can see our mist jump.” she hissed out.

  
  


“What? I thought you said that made us practically invisible?” Danny exclaimed. “And I still don't know how to do that properly!” Danny was nervous now, even more so when he got a glimpse at the humans that had riled up his companions. Jack and Maddie Fenton were on the hunt apparently.

  
  


Ember gave him a sympathetic look before ducking her head and building her energy, body melting away as she does. “Just focus on changing state, expand and move.” She offers before her blue mist zips out of the rock and away to safety.

  
  


Frantic, Danny turns to the kid hoping he can tag along with him as he did before, only to no longer see him there.

  
  


“No no no no!” This was not good so very not good! If his parents caught him he would undoubtedly be subject to some sort of experiments, before being put on display for the world to see that they weren’t crazy! And as much as he would like to prove that this was all real and that having his parents be happy over their discovery he did not want to be the specimen on display.

  
  


If they did happen to recognize him at all, on the other hand, it could work out in his favour. They could help him right? Or they would just ignore his pleas and still experiment on him for being some sort of transformative creature….

  
  


He had to get out of here now! They were getting closer to him! “Come on do the thing… do the-” there! He felt it, and his body began to melt away and expand. Everything was tinted green as he willed himself to move and flee, anywhere but here!

  
  


And so it happened. His aura expanded and pushed him along, not nearly as fast as the others had been able to, but the point was he was moving. Drifting out of the rock he stayed low to the ground and wafted away.

  
  


He was going to make it! He was going to!

  
  


Suddenly he slammed hard into something. It was odd there was nothing there in front of him but... “Oh no…” he felt his body forced into solid form as he glanced down at the ground. A barrier? Was he was trapped in a salt circle!?

  
  


“It worked Maddie!” He heard his father boom and it was all Danny could do not to tremble.

  
  


The ground seemed to shake as his father, who was usually a giant of a man by even human standers, approached his tiny form. He could see the bottom of Jack’s boots as the man walked towards him, impeding, and far too huge, looking the size of a bus from his current perspective.

  
  


Suddenly a plastic container was thrown over him. As the sheet came out from under his legs it knocked him back on his bottom, which in turn made him smack his head into the side of the container. “Tupperware… they got me in Tupperware…” he muttered sardonically hoping against hope that didn’t mean he was going to be lunch...

  
  


He was ungracefully flipped over, landing face first into the bottom of the container as he was brought up to eye level to his father’s piercing navy blue eyes. Well eye really, as he could only see the one, each as big as his head. The twinking childlike wonderment that was staring at him through those deep blue pools, the thing that Danny often loved seeing in his father’s eyes now became the most terrifying look to him.

  
  


The lid on the plastic container was snapped tight and no matter what Danny did not have the strength behind him to pop it off.

  
  


He realized he wouldn’t be able to mist on out if there were no gaps in this sealed container… his second thought was darker. If there were no gaps there was no fresh air! Meaning he only had so long before he suffocates!

  
  


“Please! I don’t want to die like this!” He called out eyes pricking with tears as he felt himself panicking. Also not good! With his short rapid breaths taking in more and more air in out, in out, in out... He was going to use up the air faster, and if he used up the air faster that meant he’s going to die which ... That thought made him panic which made his breaths faster and- Oh God!

  
  


“Please!” Danny pleaded again, tears falling freely now as he tried in vain to still his spasming diaphragm.

  
  


“Oh, Jack look! It’s able to shed tears!” Maddie’s deep purple eyes appear next to where he was pounding on the plastic.

  
  


Her words cause him to shiver. “It?” Was he reduced to an it? His eyes were wild and fearful, eyes as big as his head, nostrils flaring as they talked, mouths that could swallow him whole with teeth as long as his arm… he was so close to his parent's faces, he could see every individual pore on their faces and the small speckling of the hairs on Jack’s chin…

  
  


“This is amazing Jack! We finally caught one! Now if we can only figure out how their magic works, perhaps we can use it to enchant transportation vehicles! Imagine no traffic or car accidents if humans could move about like them.” Maddie exclaimed.

  
  


“What no!” from his understanding when a nymph did a mist jump they were at their most vulnerable, pulling at their souls and exposing them in exchange for the ability to move through, and like the air, quickly and silently. But if a human, who didn’t have their soul tied to an element, or elastic like the nymphs, like he currently was…

  
  


He remembered the pain of when he was first zapped and became this tiny figure he was now. How he wished for death as his soul was ripped from his body and forced back in before melting and reforming… he couldn’t imagine anyone else going through that… he wouldn’t allow anyone else to go through that!…

  
  


He forced his body into its ethereal form and pushed. The teen willed his misty body to careen away pushing against every gap every crevice every piece, before finally in a fit of hopelessness he cried out. Pleading with his parents that he didn’t want to die.

  
  


“I’m sorry I was stupid I didn’t mean to touch the experiments down in the lab! I don’t want to die like this! I don’t want to be only an experiment to you!” he called out as cold fear washed over him. Cold, colder than anything he had ever felt in his life, tingling up his spine.

  
  


“Hold on Jack it sounded like a voice?” Maddie was pulled from her study of the foxfire the creature had dissolved into when she heard a tiny squeaking word. ‘Please’ it was really the only thing she could manage out of the mess. She narrowed her eyes down at the container.

  
  


Suddenly the green mist glowed pale cyan and frost began to creep along the edges of the container where the mist touched the plastic. An icy fire? Perhaps she was wrong in her initial assessment of the cryptid and it was indeed a ghost?

  
  


The plastic container continued to frost up, it crept across the edges of the container like some sort of wispy winter breath. A creaking noise was heard and Maddie exchanged a look with Jack, just as the container burst from the cold. A large crack formed in the side of the plastic, like there was a pressure that had built and forced its way through.

  
  


Danny took instant notice of this and wasted no time using the new hole to make an escape. He slipped through the hole and zipped away out of the park and into the streets of Amity. He hardly noticed where he was headed until he noticed the Fenton works sign.

  
  


Urging his body onward, feeling extremely tired after the long wash of power, he continued towards his home, before forcing himself up and through his thankfully open screen window. Instantly he reformed with a harsh ‘snap’ into a solid state before collapsing on his bed.

  
  


He let out a groan of agony as his mind reeled. His parents were looking at him like he was nothing… like he was only there to be studied, a possession, an object…

  
  


The little creatures they were chasing, or at least one of them were real, and they had seen it first hand for sure now… he can already hear them in his head raving about how they have to redouble their efforts to capture these mysterious beasts.

  
  


What if they caught someone? What if they caught him?

  
  


Danny felt the last of his strength waning and with one last burst, he was returned to normal. Well whatever accounted for his normal now. He groaned again.

  
  


He had to help them…

  
  


He could now... it’s his fault if his parents try anything to them. He was the one who got caught and confirmed that they could catch them, or even that they existed at all…

  
  


On the other hand, he can stop the nymphs from going too far. He could make sure no humans got seriously hurt by a prank gone awry… But could he really? He had this power for a reason, so maybe he could use it for the betterment of both groups. Maybe, Maybe not. But it was still worth it to try.

  
  


And so it was on that night that Danny Phantom, a halfa of a different nature came to realize his true ‘motif’ as Ember had put it. It was quite simple...

  
  


He wanted to be a hero.

  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Complete**

** Total word count: 5580 **


End file.
